


Out Of His Depth

by scarletmanuka



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pool Sex, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), fear of water, post tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: For the Tumblr prompt: Fic idea: Buck is still a bit traumatized by the tsunami so to try and get over his fear he decides to go skinny dipping in secret one night. Only thing he didn't count on was a dedicated Edmundo Diaz following him and then actually joining him. If it leads to some deep cathartic lovemaking that is a great bonus.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 439





	1. Chapter 1

Buck loved where he lived. Not only was his apartment absolutely perfect for him with the loft bedroom, fully equipped kitchen, and gorgeous view from the windows, but the whole apartment complex was wonderful. His neighbours were that nice mix of friendly and approachable when you ran out of milk, but weren’t the sort who would just drop by unannounced at the drop of a hat or bail you up when you were checking the mail. The security was great, with a locked gate at the entrance plus secure parking, and running along the rear of the complex was a lush garden that had a barbecue area where anyone was free to sit and enjoy a warm evening. 

One of the selling points that the realtor had gone on and on about when showing Buck the apartment was the enclosed pool in the centre of the complex. It was heated and could be used year round and was out of bounds to children after 6pm so Buck would be undisturbed if he wanted to swim a few laps after work. It had sounded great but after moving in reality set in and Buck found that he rarely used the pool. He was so busy with work and his friends and Maddie that he never quite found the time. In fact, Ali had used the pool more often than Buck had before she up and left.

After the tsunami, Buck struggled with a new fear of water. Even putting his head under the spray of the shower was enough to send him into a panic attack, as was the time that he was caught in a sudden downpour and his clothes had hung wet and heavy from his limbs. He’d done his best to avoid situations around water, declining invites to the beach and staying inside when it rained on his days off. It wasn’t until he’d frozen up when on a job that required him to help drag a ten year old from a fish pond that he realised that he needed to do something about his newfound fear. It had started to affect his job which meant literal lives were on the line and he’d never forgive himself if someone died because he was scared of a little water.

He started off slowly, splashing water on his face from the basin and progressing to standing with his head fully submerged under the showerhead. He’d gone hiking on a weekend off and the trail crossed a small stream. Instead of turning back, he’d waded across it, the water lapping around his knees. He was feeling more and more confident and figured it was time for the biggest test of all - actually being submerged in a large body of water.

The complex pool would be the perfect spot. Even though it was heated, few people used it when the temperature outside dropped. Buck checked the forecast and found that the coming Wednesday would be perfect - they were working the mid shift so would be off by 6pm; the temperature was expected to drop to the low 40s overnight which would deter anyone else from swimming; and he wasn’t due to work the next day so if he did have a massive panic attack, he’d have time to recover before facing any of his team, who would definitely know that something was up.

It was the perfect plan and Buck was confident that he’d be able to do this, to face his fears without anyone else having to know. Unfortunately, he didn’t take into consideration one crucial factor - his best friend, Eddie Diaz, who knew Buck better than he knew himself.

oOoOo

Something was up with Buck. Eddie was watching him closely (he was _always_ watching him closely, but he didn't quite like to admit how often his eyes lingered on his best friend’s ass) and Buck was...twitchy. There really wasn't any other way to describe it. For the past couple of days he had been distracted and jumpy when disturbed but by the time their shift was coming to an end on Wednesday, Buck was almost vibrating out of his skin with nerves. 

The others had picked up on it as well as Chim automatically assumed that Buck must have a date and began teasing him mercilessly. Putting aside his feelings on Buck _dating,_ Eddie was confident that that wasn't the case. Buck didn’t look nervous _excited_ but more nervous _scared._ It was worrying enough that he ended up calling his abuela. 

“Of course I can take Christopher tonight, nieto, but is everything alright?”

“I’m not sure,” Eddie admitted. “I think something might be troubling Buck and I want to make sure that he’s okay.”

“Buck? In that case, you take all the time you need. I’ll make sure Christopher gets to school tomorrow, you just drop him to me tonight. You just be sure to let me know if Buck’s okay.”

He couldn't help but smile. Abuela loved Buck as if he were her own grandson. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now go and take care of that man of yours,” and she ended the call.

Eddie stared at his phone for a long moment, processing her words. He knew that a lot of people mistook himself and Buck for a couple, especially when they were out with Christopher, but his _abuela_ did too? It made his heart thump erratically and he wondered if the notion was so far fetched after all. Perhaps what his heart desired was closer to being within reach than he’d thought.

As the shift wound down, Eddie tried to strike up casual conversation with Buck several times so he could try and ascertain what was wrong without being too obvious. Buck might wear his heart on his sleeve most of the time but ever since the lawsuit, he’d been careful to keep a lot of his troubles to himself. Eddie once again wanted to go back in time and punch himself in the face for ever calling Buck ‘exhausting’ in the heat of the moment. It had erected a wall between them that had never crumbled entirely and Buck would often hide his fears and worries behind it. He was doing so now, brushing off all of Eddie’s attempts and putting on a jovial face.

Eddie saw right through it.

If Buck wasn't going to do this the easy way then Eddie was just going to have to take matters into his own hands. After he'd picked Christopher up from Carla and dropped him off at Abuela's, he was going to go and see Buck and force him to tell him what was wrong. Their friendship might be easy going most of the time but Eddie wasn’t opposed to some tough love if it meant protecting Buck from himself. One way or another, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

oOoOo

By the time Buck pulled into the complex parking lot, he felt like he was going to vomit. He’d been distracted all day, only _just_ managing to do his job. The sooner he got over this stupid fear of his, the better. He just wanted to be back to normal. He sat in his truck for a few minutes, taking deep breaths and trying to ease the shaking in his legs. Only when he was confident that he'd be able to actually walk and not collapse into a heap on the pavement did he get out. The temperature was already dropping as the sky darkened and the chill air felt glorious on his heated skin. 

After letting himself into his apartment, he went upstairs to his bedroom and stared at the items he'd prepared before he’d left for his shift. A pair of neatly folded blue swim trunks sat on his bed next to a folded beach towel. All he had to do was to get undressed, get into the trunks and he’d be ready to go for a swim. Easy. Nothing to worry about.

His anxiety wasn't listening to his reasoning and he found himself sitting behind the bathroom door, his head on his knees, and his breathing erratic. Tears leaked from his eyes and all he could picture was water, tumbling him around like a rag doll, debris smacking into him, sending him in another direction, further and further from Christopher. His chest was tight, he couldn't get any air, water was filling his mouth and his lungs, and the world was going dark. 

Pain lanced through him, chasing away the panic and he came to, on his side on the bathroom floor. He’d hit his elbow on the toilet bowl as he’d slumped over and he breathed in deeply, relishing in the sharp pain that shot up his arm. The world was coming back into focus and he was safe, he was safe.

It took another hour until Buck had calmed down enough to even consider enacting his plan. He knew that he should probably call it, postpone for another day, but his stubbornness was kicking in. He was going to beat this, dammit, he wasn’t going to let it affect him another day. He took a deep breath and began stripping and then before he could even let himself think about it, he changed into his swim trunks. It was cold outside and he didn't want to draw attention to himself so he pulled on a pair of sweats and a hoodie over the top. Then he grabbed his towel and made his way down to the pool.

He entered his code into the outer door of the pool complex and stepped into the small entrance hall. During the day on the weekends when the pool was used most there was usually someone in attendance to make sure that children behaved and no one got too rowdy. Large double glass doors led to the pool itself and the smell of chlorine hit him as he pushed through them. It was dimly lit, the only lights the small emergency lighting that was always on. Although he wasn't fond of the idea of swimming in the dark, Buck also didn't want to turn the main lights on and have them shining like a beacon to anyone walking by. If he was going to have his second panic attack of the night then he really didn't want witnesses for it. So he made his way into the darkened room, the little light there was reflecting up off the deep blue water of the pool.

Placing his towel on a bench, Buck stripped out of his hoodie and sweats and made his way over to the shallow end of the pool. He dipped a toe in and waited for the panic to set in but for now it was absent. He stepped down onto the top step, the water lapping around his ankles and paused, giving himself time to adjust. It wasn't any worse than the stream he’d crossed and so he stepped down again and then again. The water was now just over his knee and if he took one more step, he’d be in the pool properly. He wasn’t sure if he was quite ready for that yet so he just stood there, letting his hand trail through the water, getting used to the sensation. The water was warm and it wasn't salty and was so completely different to the water he’d been tumbled about in during the tsunami that he was cautiously optimistic that he'd be able to keep his panic at bay.

After a few minutes he was still feeling calm and Buck knew that it was time to take the next step. Without giving himself time to chicken out, he stepped off the bottom step and down onto the smooth surface of the shallow end. The water was now up to his hips and he waded out a few feet, but it was then that he felt the drag of his swim trunks against his legs and the weight of the material pulling against his skin. Instantly he was back there to that day on the pier, the weight of his clothes dragging him down, the way that it chafed against his skin. His breath hitched and he had to get out, get out, get out. He turned and hurried through the pool, slipping and sending himself plunging under the water. He surfaced, gasping for breath and he all but flung himself out of the pool and onto the tiled floor. Without getting up he pushed the swim trunks off his hips, stripping them off inside out and kicking them away and then he was scooting backwards on his ass to get away from the pool, to get away from the water.

His back hit the bench and he couldn't go any further so he sat there, his eyes clenched tightly shut, his arms coming up to cover his head as he gasped and sobbed and shook. His ragged breathing was so loud that he didn’t even hear the door open, didn't hear the footsteps across the tiles, and so when a hand fell gently onto his shoulder, he startled so badly that he lashed out, sending whoever it was crashing to the ground.

When Buck finally opened his eyes, he saw Eddie sprawled next to him, his worried hazel eyes looking directly into his soul.

oOoOo

When Eddie got to Buck’s apartment complex he was more than prepared to use his key and force his way into Buck’s place if he had to. As he used the code to enter the gate, he wasn’t at all expecting to see Buck leaving the elevator. Had he gotten it entirely wrong? Did Buck _actually_ have a date? He took in the very casual attire and figured that no, Buck wouldn't wear that for a date so something else must be going on. Buck hadn't seen him and so Eddie followed behind him at a distance, feeling a little like a stalker as he did so. He reminded himself that Buck was obviously hurting and maybe Eddie could help so he pushed the feelings aside.

He followed Buck down the path that led towards the rear garden and watched as he keyed in his code to enter the door with a large sign above it labled Pool. Eddie frowned, his skin already breaking out in goosebumps in the cold night air. Why the hell was Buck going swimming in this weather? Eddie knew that the pool was heated, but still, it wasn't exactly like Buck.

He moved silently to the doors and entered the code again, then slipped into the small room beyond. Buck wasn't there and Eddie crossed to the glass doors on the other side, fully intending to barge in and announce his presence and to tell Buck that whatever was going on, they were going to sort it out. He faltered though as he looked through the glass and saw Buck pulling off his hoodie to reveal his toned torso. He pushed his sweats down off his hips to reveal swim shorts and Eddie got distracted by the way the reflections of the pool danced across Buck’s skin. 

By the time Buck was stepping down into the water, Eddie was half hard and imagining licking his way up over those abs and circling the tattoo on Buck’s pec with his tongue. It took a moment for his brain to override his arousal and realise that something wasn’t right. Buck was just standing there on the steps of the pool, looking determined but scared, like he was fighting something that Eddie couldn’t see. He frowned, wondering what was going on and then it finally clicked into place and he felt like an absolute fool.

Christopher had struggled with a fear of water after the tsunami so why had it not even occurred to Eddie that Buck would as well? Hell, it was even _more_ likely that Buck would have developed the fear since he’d been the one protecting Christopher, who had wandered the streets of Santa Monica for hours looking for Chris when he’d been washed away during the retreating wave. Buck, who _still_ believed he’d failed Christopher that day, despite the many assurances that both Eddie and his son gave him that he had not failed him, but had saved him instead. It was so glaringly obvious now that Eddie wanted to kick himself. How many months had Buck been struggling with this alone? And Eddie hadn't seen the signs, hadn’t noticed.

What sort of best friend was he?

In the pool, Buck was moving, finally stepping down into the water. Eddie found himself holding his breath, and it was punched from him as he saw Buck tense, and then panic, turning and slipping as he hurried to get out of the water. His breath caught as he watched as Buck struggled out of his swim shorts, and immediately he turned away, twisting the lock on the main door so no one else could enter, code or not, to see Buck so vulnerable.

Eddie hurried through the pool area to where Buck was now curled in on himself, sitting on the cold tiles, sobbing. He didn't even think as he reached out to lay a comforting hand on Buck’s shoulder and found himself on the ground, wheezing. He couldn't even blame Buck as he knew better than to touch someone in the middle of a panic attack without their permission.

“Eddie?” Buck asked, looking at him as if he was questioning his sanity.

“Yeah, Buck, it’s me. I’m here,” he said, sitting up.

Buck reached out and curled a hand around Eddie’s forearm, his fingers clenching tight. “You're really here? Why?”

Eddie couldn't help it, he covered Buck’s hand with his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I knew something was wrong so I was coming to check on you. I saw you come in here.”

Buck’s eyes flitted to the pool. “You saw?” he asked in a small voice.

“Yeah, I did. I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise that you were struggling with this.”

Buck shrugged, unable to meet his eyes. “I was dealing with it.”

“I’m sure you were,” Eddie said gently, “but you don’t have to deal with it alone.”

Buck’s voice cracked as he admitted, “I didn’t want to be a burden.”

Eddie pulled him to him, wrapping his arms around Buck’s wet shoulders. “No, Buck, no, you’re not a burden, never a burden. I’m here for you, I am, I can help.”

Buck clung to him and Eddie wished that the first time he got to hold a naked Buck wasn’t while he was mid-panic attack. “It’s just so stupid,” Buck cried. “It’s just _water._ Why the hell am I so scared, Eddie?”

“Oh, sweetheart, we both know why and that’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s to be expected after what you went through.”

Buck peeked up at him, his lashes damp and clinging to his cheeks. “Sweetheart?” he whispered.

Eddie flushed but decided to own it, tired of hiding how he felt. “Yeah, sweetheart. Do you mind?”

A small smile crept over Buck’s lips. “Not at all,” he said shyly.

Eddie ducked down and pressed a kiss to Buck’s forehead. “Good, because I’m here for you, Buck, and I’m going to do everything I can to help you through this.”

Buck’s hold tightened on Eddie. “I appreciate that, Eds, I do, but how exactly are we going to do that?”

Eddie’s heart soared at the ‘we’ that Buck had let slip, realising that his feelings were definitely not one sided. A crazy idea formed in his mind and he decided to be brave. “Well,” he said, pulling away from Buck and trying not to let the small whimper Buck made at the loss of contact dissuade him, “maybe we just have to give you the right incentive to get in the water?”

Buck sighed. “I had enough trouble jumping into the pond to pull that kid out last week and that was a matter of life or death. What could be more incentive than that?”

Eddie stood up and stripped his henley off over his head, then dropped his hands to his belt. “Maybe a _personal_ incentive. Something you want real bad.” 

Buck’s eyes didn't leave Eddie as he took off his jeans and he was happy to see the last of the panic and anxiety fading from Buck’s eyes, only to be replaced with lust and desire. “That might work,” Buck said in a breathy voice.

Eddie walked slowly backwards, unashamed of his nakedness, reveling in the way Buck’s eyes slid over his body, dropping down to his erection. He reached the edge of the pool and at the last minute turned and dove in, surfacing quickly. He swam over to the edge and rested against it, his eyes on Buck. “So, what do you say? Are you coming in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find a [a post on my Tumblr here](https://scarletmanuka1.tumblr.com/post/642346481342447616/out-of-his-depth) with some selcted pics and gifs for this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Buck couldn’t believe his eyes as Eddie stripped naked before him. All traces of his panic attack fled him as he stared in awe at the absolute perfection of Eddie in all his glory. He’d seen Eddie shirtless before of course, and he’d caught glimpses here and there in the showers but he’d never seen _all_ of it before - the way his tanned skin stretched taut over his eight pack, the sharp V of his hips, the trail of dark hair that led teasingly from his belly button down to the neatly trimmed thatch of dark curls, from which stood proud and tall the most delicious looking cock that Buck had ever laid eyes on. 

Buck’s breath caught in his throat as Eddie dove into the water but a moment later he had surfaced, safe and sound as he lazily swam back over to the edge of the pool. His skin glistened with water drops in the low light and he looked like some kind of vision from a dream. It was the most cliched thing that Buck had ever done in his life but he reached down and pinched his arm so he knew for sure that this wasn't some sort of panic attack induced hallucination.

“So, what do you say? Are you coming in?” Eddie asked in a sultry voice.

Buck wanted to, oh how he wanted to, but as he climbed to his feet, he found himself frozen to the spot, unable to move closer. He bit his lip, hating himself in that moment, knowing that he was going to ruin everything. Eddie was here, wanted him, and Buck couldn't even go to him and it wouldn't take Eddie long to realise that Buck wasn't worth the trouble. His cock, that had been perking up in interest as he’d watched Eddie began to flag along with Buck’s spirits.

“Hey,” Eddie said gently, holding out a hand. “It’s okay, Buck, I’m here. I’ll keep you safe. You don't have to get in the water, just come and sit on the edge.”

Okay, that he could do. Buck nodded and made his way over, gingerly sitting himself down to the left of Eddie. His legs dangled in the water and Eddie’s arm immediately wrapped around his calf, grounding him. “Thanks,” he whispered.

Eddie kissed his knee and smiled up at him, his eyes full of warmth and fondness. “I’d do anything for you, Buck. I hope you know that.”

“I’m beginning to see that,” he said, reaching down and tentatively running a hand through Eddie’s hair.

Eddie’s eyelashes fluttered as Buck scratched at his scalp which only emboldened Buck further. He dropped his hand down, tracing the planes of Eddie’s face, over his cheeks, his mouth. Eddie’s lips parted and they sucked in Buck’s finger and he moaned loudly as the digit was suckled. “Your mouth is pure sin,” he choked out, finally voicing the thought that he’d had ever since the first time he’d seen Eddie and noticed his plump lips.

Eddie opened his eyes and let Buck’s finger slip from between his lips. “It can handle something a little bigger inside it,” he said, his eyes dropping down to Buck’s cock which was taking a renewed interest in proceedings. 

“Oh, only a little bigger?” Buck teased. “I’m not sure if you’ll be able to handle me then.”

Eddie pushed away from the wall and then pulled himself back in, settling himself between Buck’s legs. “I’m up for the challenge, sweetheart.” He’d been floating in the water but now he put his feet on the floor of the pool and stood up, giving himself the leverage and height he needed to lean over Buck’s lap. Then Eddie’s tongue flickered out, licking against Buck’s cock, which twitched at the contact.

“Jesus, Eddie,” Buck gasped.

Eddie immediately pulled back, a worried frown on his face. “Too much? Too fast? We can slow it down if you want?”

Buck managed a chuckle and he slid his hands around the back of Eddie’s neck and pulled him in close. “Not too much at all, that was a good _Jesus.”_ He gave Eddie a cheeky waggle of his eyebrows.”But you know, maybe it’d be nice to get to kiss you before you suck my cock.”

“Oh, is that so?” Eddie asked, his hesitancy gone in an instant only to be replaced with the usual cocky attitude that Buck loved so much. “You’d prefer me to do this -” He ducked forward and slid his lips over Buck’s in a gentle, delicate kiss that belied the heat that was building between them, - “than this?” And then he was leaning down and wrapping his lips around Buck’s cock, sucking wetly on the tip, his tongue laving over his slit.

“Holy shit, Eddie!” Buck cried, his hips bucking up, seeking more of the warm wetness of Eddie’s mouth.

Eddie pulled back again, making Buck groan and gave him a shit eating grin. “Which one do you want more of?” he asked.

Buck was momentarily torn but he knew which action he’d been dreaming of the most and so he grasped at Eddie’s shoulders and pulled him back in, seeking out his mouth. This kiss wasn't gentle and sweet but hot and needy, both of them eager for more. Buck pushed his tongue past Eddie’s lips, flicking it against his own, and his dick jumped again when Eddie moaned. It was everything that Buck had imagined and more and he felt a little light headed that this was finally happening. 

And then Eddie was pulling away, moving backwards and Buck wasn’t having any of that. He pushed himself off the side of the pool, chasing after Eddie, catching him and wrapping his legs around his waist. He immediately sought out his lips again and kissed him until they were breathless, and then kissed him some more. Eddie’s hands cupped his ass, supporting him in the water, his strong fingers kneading his cheeks. When they finally broke apart, Buck didn't go far, just rested his head on Eddie’s shoulder and nuzzled against his neck.

“I’m so proud of you,” Eddie whispered, kissing his temple.

“Why?” Buck asked.

“Because you’re in the water, silly.” 

Buck lifted his head and looked around and oh, he hadn't really even realised what he was doing. “Huh.”

Eddie laughed and used his hold on Buck to press them closer together. Buck felt their erections brush together in the buoyant water. “I guess my distraction worked.”

Buck nipped at Eddie’s throat but couldn't help but laugh. “Yeah, I guess it did.”

“How ‘bout we try and build some better memories of your time in the water?” Eddie suggested.

“What do you have in mind?” 

Eddie shrugged a little, his head tilting and his lips doing the little twitch that they did when he was considering something. “I reckon we keep it simple for now, since we don’t have any supplies on us, but maybe something like this?” One hand let go of Buck’s ass and then his large palm was wrapping around Buck’s cock, squeezing gently as it began to stroke.

“Oh, yeah, uh, that could um, could work,” Buck said, a little breathlessly, rocking his hips.

“How do you like it?” Eddie murmured against his ear. “Like this? Loose and slow? Or, like this?” His grip tightened and he began to jack Buck harder and faster. “Or maybe,” Eddie purred, “you like it slow and tight.” His hand all but stopped moving up and down but he rhythmically began to squeeze and release, moving gradually down the shaft.

The changes were driving Buck crazy; just as the pleasure was starting to build, Eddie would change his grip and it would have to begin to build all over again. “Fuck, Eddie, please.”

“Please? Please, what, sweetheart? Please more?” He fastened the strokes once again. “Or please less?” And then almost stopped completely, just lightly caressing Buck’s shaft with his fingertips. 

“Fuck, Eddie!”

“Oh, sweetheart, I can’t fuck you just yet,” he whispered hotly into Buck’s ear, but his finger brushed against his hole, pushing until the tip of his finger sank inside, “but soon I will, when we’ve got everything we need. Would you like that, hmm? Would you like me to sink slowly inside of you, fill you up until you’re almost bursting? Fill you up with my come, have it dripping from you for hours afterwards, reminding you that your mine?”

Buck was losing his mind, there was no other explanation for it. Eddie saying such filthy things to him while lightly fingering him and stroking his cock was going to make his mind explode. He couldn't help himself, he had to move and he began to rock frantically, pushing up into Eddie’s fist and then back down, forcing his finger deeper and deeper inside of him. He relished the slight burn of the stretch without lube, a stark reminder that they were here, they were safe, they were together. 

“Look at you, Buck, you’re so beautiful like this,” Eddie said reverently. “So needy for me, wanting my cock so badly. So beautiful. Are you going to come for me? Gonna call my name as you fall apart? Come on, sweetheart, wanna hear you, wanna feel you.”

Buck threw his head back and cried out, Eddie’s name on his lips as his dick jerked and pulsed, Eddie working him through the aftershocks. His orgasm was as long as it was intense and when the waves of pleasure finally died away he slumped forward against Eddie, exhausted. 

Eddie gently slipped his finger from Buck’s hole and cradled him to his chest, murmuring sweet nothings as he made his way over to the edge of the pool. Buck allowed himself to be maneuved onto the top step and then Eddie was gone, returning almost immediately to drape the towel around Buck’s shoulders. “Do you think you can stand?” Eddie asked gently. “We should get you dry, don’t want you getting cold.”

Buck nodded, his mental faculties not quite online yet, and he allowed Eddie to help him up. He stood obediently as Eddie dried him off, guiding him this way and that as he patted him with the soft towel. Once he was dry, Eddie helped him into his sweats and hoodie and then he quickly dried himself off with the now damp towel.

It was about now that Buck began to regain his senses and he couldn’t help but noticed Eddie’s erection, and he realised that Eddie hadn't gotten off. He’d take care of Buck and had forgone any pleasure for himself. That wasn’t going to cut it and so before Eddie could even begin to get dressed, Buck pushed him backwards until his back hit the wall and then he dropped to his knees.

“You don’t have to,” Eddie began but Buck cut him off.

“I want to. Let me take care of you, now, Eds.”

He waited until Eddie had nodded, giving his consent, and then Buck leaned forward and swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. He felt Eddie’s whole body tremble in response and wasted no time in sliding his lips as far down the shaft as he could go. He bobbed back up and licked his lips, getting them nice and wet and then took Eddie down again, further this time. He did this another few times, going lower and lower and soon his nose was touching the short nest of curls. Soon the taste of chlorine was gone, chased away by Buck’s mouth, and he finally started to taste Eddie. The sharp, salty tang of his pre, the clean taste of his skin, the slight musk of sex. Buck couldn't get enough and he greedily sucked Eddie down again and again. 

It took a while for Buck to notice but after a few minutes, he realised that Eddie was almost silent apart from his laboured breathing. He peeked up at him to check that he was okay, and saw Eddie looking down at him with a mix of wonder and arousal on his face. It was a stark contrast to how verbal and dirty he was when getting Buck off, as if he was so occupied with taking in every detail of Buck on his knees with Eddie’s cock in his mouth that he had nothing left to spare for commentary. 

It was a challenge now, Buck decided. Before Eddie came, he was going to wring at least one moan from his mouth. He redoubled his efforts, concentrating on the head and the sensitive bundle of nerves around his frenulum. He pressed his tongue down firmly against it, and then moved up and over the tip, feeling the pre-come pool under his touch. He lapped it up, wanting more of that sweet taste, wanting everything and more that Eddie was willing to give.

One of his hands dropped down to cradle Eddie’s heavy balls and he rolled them in his palm, enjoying the weight of them. He then let a finger slip back to press firmly against his periniem and Eddie’s hips jerked forward, pushing his cock into the back of Buck’s mouth. Buck pressed again and that seemed to do it. Eddie gasped and then his hands were gripping Buck’s shoulders as he tried to keep himself still. Buck increased the suction of his mouth and then Eddie moaned and Buck’s mouth was flooded with hot, salty come. He swallowed again and again, not wanting to miss any of it, wanting to make Eddie feel as good as he’d made him feel. He gave one last kittenish lick to the tip and then climbed to his feet, cupped Eddie’s face with his hands and kissed him softly. 

“Buck,” Eddie said in a broken voice, and then he hugged Buck to him tightly.

“Thank you,” Buck whispered, stroking Eddie’s back. 

“Whatever for?”

“For being here for me, for making me forget about my fears, for catching me.”

“I told you, Buck, I’d do anything for you.”

“Well, since I don’t think my fear of water is gonna be cured after just one session with you, Doctor Diaz, I might require another appointment.”

Eddie chuckled and kissed his brow. “Having sex in your apartment complex pool isn’t a hardship for me, Buck.”

Buck gave him a smile and then asked, “Stay the night?”

“If you think I’m planning on being anywhere else tonight than in your bed, then you're sorely mistaken,” Eddie assured him. He dropped his hand and twined their fingers together. “How about we head there right now?”

“Sounds like a plan.” And he allowed Eddie to lead the way.


End file.
